Rebirth of Lovers
by Aelitar
Summary: It's been half a year, since Lyoko Warriors won XANA. Jeremy and Aelita are getting closer to eachother and end up seeing something horrible. Updating this story as much as possible! Hope you'll enjoy it, like I do.
1. Chapter 1 - Dating

Chapter 1 - Dating

There it was. A wolf. Again. Right behind her. There's no escape, no light, no place to hide. As tears began to flow on her cheeks, she woke up screaming out loud: "Why are you doing this to me?"

Right under her floor Jeremy Belpois, also known as Einstein, woke up. Damn Aelita, where are these nightmares coming from? He slowly grabbed his phone and called that girl: "Aelita. Was it one of those nightmares again?"

"It was, and it was hella bad one"

"I thought that you didn't see them anymore..."

"Jeremy, I thought so too... God damn what time is it?"

"2:32 am, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay. Try to get some sleep now."

"I will, good night Jer."

Aelita Schaeffer slowly hanged up. Last time she saw this kind of nightmare, it was nearly a half year ago. And they always had something to do with XANA. "But it was a half year ago, no need to be worried", she told to herself.

"3:43, oh my I can't get sleep", Aelita whispered. She was scared to close her eyes again. What if that wolf was there? She knew it was silly, but she was still afraid.

*Bzzz. Bzzz*

"Aelita?"

"Jeremy I.. I can't..."

"Princ... I mean Aelita you okay, what's wrong?" Oh my, was he just going call Aelita a princess?

"I can't sleep, those nightmares..."

"Hey it's all fine. I can talk with you."

"No, Jeremy. Can I come down there?"

Whoa. She had never asked that. Jeremy went all red. He, in his room with Aelita?

"Umm... Yeah I guess. Be careful, we both know it's against rules", he slowly said. This was going to be awkward. A guy who had spent all his life on reading and on computer, is now going to have a girl in his room?

"I will be quiet as possible, sorry for this..."

It didn't take long for Aelita to knock his door. Slowly, Jeremy opened it and smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked and took her hand in his. "It's been ages since you saw one of these"

"I know. I feel better when there's someone who understands me", Aelita smirked and squeezed his hand.

Jeremy blushed but obviously Aelita didn't see it. It was dark.

"We should sleep", Jeremy yawned. Aelita giggled. How cute Jeremy was, she thought and swept her hand back.

"Oh sorry, I didn't..." he blushed even more. "Uhm... You can have my bed. I'll sleep on floor"

Aelita looked surprised. "Why? Hey. It's your bed, I'll sleep on floor."

"But..." Jeremy tried, but Aelita stopped him. "Hey I'm fine with that."

"Okay then..." Jeremy looked embarrassed. There's a girl in his room and he just sits there and lets her sleep on his carpet.

Aelita sighed. For her it was okay. She just didn't want to spend her night alone. She looked at Jeremy. Asleep already. Jeremy's bed was pretty big. Two persons could sleep there easily together. Aelita blushed. Why did she think about such things? She stood up and yawned. Would Jeremy mind if she slept there? Even for a sec... or couple minutes... Too late. Aelita fell asleep next to Jeremy.

*Knock knock*

"Eeeinsteiiin it's 7:30 wake u... Aelita?!"

Odd Della Robbia stood in Jeremy's room. Why was Aelita there? His jawn dropped as Jeremy woke up.

"Odd? What... Where's Aelita?"

"Put on your glasses, idiot! She's right next to you!"

Jeremy looked confused. He took his glasses and looked at Aelita.

"Ehh?"

Aelita was still asleep. She lifted her hand over Jeremy's waist. Jeremy went all red. Odd began to laugh.

"Wow Einstein, finally something happened between you two."

"Odd! Can you shut your mouth for once?" Jeremy said angrily.

"And please, leave us two together for a while."

Odd smirked and closed the door.

"Aelita?" Jeremy whispered and pet her head.

"Mmhm? Oh my! Sorry!" Aelita woke up. She quickly stood up and blushed. She looked shocked. Jeremy had no shirt on. Last night, it was so dark Aelita couldn't notice it.

Then Jeremy noticed it too.

"Agh! Sorry! God this is embarrassing..." Jeremy quickly took his blanket around him.

Aelita collapsed on the floor and began to sob.

Jeremy felt horrible. The most important person in his life is crying there. And he's the reason why. Jeremy stood up and sat down on floor next to Aelita. He didn't care about his shirt no more. He put his blanked over Aelita ja hugged her.

"I didn't mean to scare you or make you feel uncomfortable..."

Aelita blushed and covered her face. She felt Jeremies warm body next to her.

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" Jeremy yelled.

"Belpois, get going on!" It was Jim. Aelita quickly stood up and lost all color from her face.

"Aelita, hide under my bed..." Jeremy whispered and opened the door.

"Belpois, you should be eating your breakfast already!"

"I'm not hungry, I ate too much yesterday", Jeremy said and held his stomach.

"Fine then..." Jim looked suspicious as always. "I'll be watching you", he said and slammed the door.

Jeremy was surprised. That was easier than he thought.

Meanwhile in cafeteria:

Odd sat down next to everyone else and smiled.

"Excellent morning to you all", he said and laughed.

"Odd, what have you done know? Is it another girl?" Yumi smirked and kicked his knee under the table.

"Oww! Hey stop it! It's nothing", he said and peeled his orange.

"What is it? You've heard something about us, have you?" Ulrich slammed the table. Yumi blushed. Odd looked surprised.

"I dhidn't knhow that you ghuys had something going onh too..." He smirked while eating his orange.

"Had something going on TOO? Wait, where's Aelita and Jeremy?"

Yumi stood up. "I'll be back soon."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Ulrich was confused.

Yumi ran upstairs to Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy, are you there?" She slowly knocked his door.

Jeremy opened it. He had a shirt on and Aelita stood behind him in her pajamas.

"Hey Yumi, we were just going to leave..."

Yumi stopped Jeremy. "One question. Why is Aelita here, in her pajamas? Don't you say that you have had…"

Jeremy went all red again. "Yumi I know what you're thinking but no. We're not even dating." He said and looked at Aelita. She was confused.

"Yumi... Could you get me some clothes from my room?" She asked quietly.

Yumi smiled a bit.

"Sure, but you'll explain me later, okay?"

Aelita nodded. She didn't understand. Dating? What was dating and why did Jeremy say "we are not dating." We? Aelita sat down on Jeremy's bed.

Yumi left to get Aelitas clothes. Jeremy sat next to Aelita.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch you this morning and…" He felt uncomfortable. "I… I'm so sorry Aelita…" He covered his face and dropped a tear.

Aelita didn't think. She hugged Jeremy tight and rest her head on his shoulder.

"It's not about that… I don't know if you even wanted me to sleep next to you…"

Jeremy lifted his head. Of course he wanted to. Wait… Did he? He actually wanted Aelita to sleep next to him. Feel her breath and warmth on his body.

He looked away. He liked Aelita. He really did.

"Are you okay Jeremy?" Aelita asked and touched his cheek. Jeremy got shivers. He turned his face around and looked at Aelita.

"I…"

Yumi came back and began to smile as she saw these two so close to eachother. She gave Aelita her clothes and slowly closed the door.

Aelita stood up. She began to undress her pajamas in front of Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled and blushed. "Do you really want to do that in front of me?"

Aelita stopped. Oh no, she didn't even realise. Then she blushed too.

"Uhh… Could you turn around?" She asked quietly. Jeremy smiled and turned his back on Aelita.

Aelita got dressed and they both left Jeremy's room.

On their way to cafeteria, Aelita stopped. She was confused about "the dating thing". She didn't understand why Jeremy talked about them both together.

"What are you thinking about, Aelita?" Jeremy stopped and looked into her eyes.

Aelita lifted her head. "Jeremy can I ask you something?"

Jeremy lifted his brow. Aelita looked serious. Maybe even a bit unhappy.

"Sure. Ask me whatever you want to."

She bit her lip. "What is dating?"

Jeremy got embarrassed. Why did she want to know such a thing? And where did she heard about that? Had Aelita feelings on him?

"It's like… When two persons like eachother very much and maybe even love eachother, they want to start dating."

Jeremy took Aelita by her hand. "Come, we need to get something to eat."

As they entered the cafeteria, Odd began to laugh. Yumi kicked his knee again.

"Aelita, come with me." Yumi stood up and went outside. Aelita followed her.

Jeremy sat down next to Ulrich.

"Were you testing something with Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

Odd began to laugh. Now even louder.

"Aelita had another nightmare", Jeremy said this time more serious. "This could mean something."

Odd closed his mouth. So it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Dreams can be pretty random, it automatically doesn't mean that…" Ulrich said, but Jeremy stopped him.

"I know, but we still need to do the superscan."

Odd yawned. "Hey Einstein, chill out! You're overreacting. As Ulrich said, dreams are all random. We should wait and see."

"You may be right, Odd. It just scared me", Jeremy sighed.

"You're worried about Aelita, aren't you?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy lifted his head and gave him a serious face.

"I've always worried about her…" Odd pat Jeremies shoulder. "Man you're in love. I saw your face this morning, when you two were sleeping next to eachother."

Ulrichs jaw dropped.

"You were doing what?" His eyes got larger as he stared at Jeremy.

Jeremies face was as red as tomato. He put down his head onto his hands and shivered.

"Odd… Do you know how many people just heard that…"

Ulrich was shocked. Jeremy Belpois slept with Aelita Schaeffer.

"Jeremy and Odd, come with me", Ulrich said as he stood up.

Both guys followed him outside the cafeteria.

"How long have you two been dating?" He asked quietly. Ulrich was never been so confused. The most innocent guys in the whole kadic slept with a girl.

Jeremy looked stunned. Dating? Why is everyone talking about dating today?

"We are not dating and do you really think that we had sex?"

Ulrich blushed.

"But Odd said that…"

"We were just… I mean Aelita saw a nightmare and wanted to come to sleep next to me. Nothing else than sleeping, okay?"

Ulrich seemed a bit disappointed. Was he waiting for some kind of action?

Odd was quiet. He wanted to know more about Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi blushed when Ulrich asked if he had heard something about them two.

Aelita was walking back to school with Yumi. In the distance she saw the boys.

"Hello, boys." Yumi greeted them as they came closer.

Odd was curious.

"What were you talking about?" he smirked.

Aelita turned her face at Yumi.

"Ahh, nothing special. I just wanted to hear this all from Aelita's perspective. Also some girls stuff."

Jeremy smiled.

"Hey Aelita would you like to give me some more information?" Odd giggled and looked at Jeremy.

Aelita looked serious. She was thinking of something.

"Odd, leave them alone. You heard it already. Nothing special happened." Ulrich sighed and pushed him playfully.

"Actually Jeremy, I'd like to talk with you for a while", Aelita smiled and took him by his hand. She pulled him away from others.

"See? I told you that something was going on…"

"Odd, cut it off!" Yumi yelled.

Aelita stopped with Jeremy. She wanted to go somewhere where they could be alone. They both sat on a bench in a garden.

"Jeremy, Yumi has taught me a lot about who I am. About my body, feelings and you know." Jeremy tried to relax a bit. He got a little bit closer to Aelita.

"Go on."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that, I like you really much." She smiled and held his hand tighter. Jeremy didn't blush. He was speechless. Aelita said it. She likes him.

"Aelita, today when I woke up and saw you next to me… It was the best feeling ever. Your hand around my waist, and your pink hair on my chest… I can't just tell how happy I was." Aelita smiled. She put her hand around Jeremies waist.

"Like this?" She asked. Jeremy hold onto her hand and squeezed it.

"Like that." They both sat there quiet for a while, until Jeremy asked:

"Aelita, do you remember the day we took pictures in that photo booth?"

"I do. Why?"

"Do you remember, when you kissed me after that?"

Aelita blushed.

"I do. Why are you asking me this?"

"I never kissed you back", Jeremy said and gave her a kiss on her lips. They both smiled and hugged.

"Well, well… Jeremy. Finally after 15 years, you're dating." Sissy Delmas yelled and laughed at them both behind a pilar.

"We're not dating, Sissy." Jeremy was getting mad. Aelita held onto him tight. She had never seen Jeremy getting so angry, so fast.

"Not dating? So you're just kissing girls without any reason, huh?"

Jeremy stood up.

"I have my reasons. You have none."

Aelita stood up too.

"Sissy, I don't see the problem. Even though if we were dating, it shouldn't bother you at all", Aelita sighed and lent on Jeremy's shoulder.

She felt good. She had a boy who cared about her and who told her how happy she made him. Sissy didn't have this happiness in her life. She was just a crazy bitch, who was in love with every single boy who looked hot. What a whore, Aelita thought.

"I bet that everyone will be interested to hear about this!" Sissy annoyed. Jeremy sighed. He put his hand around Aelita's shoulders and they both walked away, back to talk with their friends.

"Aww, look at them!"

"Odd, shut up already!" Yumi was losing her patience too. Jeremy and Aelita both looked tired. They didn't get much sleep last night and now Sissy made them both angry. Aelita collapsed.

"Thank god, it is Saturday… I would be dead if we had classes," she nearly sobbed.

"Wow, Aelita. You really are tired… I haven't seen you like that in ages", Ulrich was worried. Aelita didn't normally lose her energy like this.

"Yeah, Ulrich they had too much fun last night…" Odd grinned. Yumi lost her patience and smacked him right into his face. Aelita laughed, which made Jeremy feel a bit better too.

"I can come to sleep with you if you want. I'm tired too…" Jeremy whispered to Aelita's ear. Aelita nodded and lent her head on his shoulder.

"We'll go take a nap, and Odd nope. We are not going to do what you're thinking right now", Jeremy yawned and walked away with Aelita. They walked through a pillar gate, into a hallway. Then went to upstairs in to Jeremy's room.

"You still have your pajamas here", Jeremy noticed. Aelita didn't have enough energy to look. She collapsed on Jeremy's bed and sobbed.

"Aelita… Are you okay?" Jeremy sat next to her and stroke her pink hair. That made Aelita cry even more. Was she on her period or something? Jeremy thought.

He lift Aelita onto his lap, like a little child and hugged her.

"Should we try to take a nap?" Jeremy whispered, and began to undress himself. He took of his shirt and hugged her again.

"You're warm, I like it. There's no warmth in Lyoko. There's nothing in Lyoko", she sobbed. Jeremy blushed. He lifted Aelita her pajamas and turned his back.

Then he lifted his blanket and they both got close to eachother. Jeremy moaned. Aelita looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, you're just…" he blushed more "you touched my sensitive parts." Jeremy looked embarrassed. His face was red and he was getting warmer.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean… Umm… I didn't even know…" Aelita took her hands off of Jeremy's body. Jeremy turned over to see Aelita's face.

"It's okay. You haven't learnt everything yet and it's totally fine." That made Aelita feel a bit better. She tried to reach Jeremy's hands and hold them, but as soon as she was going to do that, she noticed that Jeremy had his left hand on her breast.

"Do you feel anything?" he asked and smiled a bit.

Aelita held her moan inside. But she nodded. It felt like a thousand butterflies flew around in her stomach.

"Say, Jer, why aren't we dating?" Aelita soon asked.

Jeremy didn't know. Did he really love Aelita that way? Or was she only a way too good friend for him?

"I don't know. Should we?"

"Do you love me?"

Jeremy went pale. He suddenly wanted to puke. He felt like a whole world collapsing on him. Aelita's smile was no longer visible.

"Aelita, of course I do but… No in that way. I mean I do love you and cuddle with you and protect you… but I'm scared", he finally said.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared to go too far with you…"Jeremy looked sad. Like he was going broke her most loved ones heart into thousand pieces.

"It's okay. I'm not that kind of whore what Sissy is", Aelita smiled. Jeremy was surprised.

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Odd taught me."

Suddenly Jeremy began to laugh and then Aelita joined him. Of course it was Odd. When they finally calmed down Jeremy asked:

"Do you love me?" and he smiled. The brightest smile ever.

"I do. And I love you because you brought me alive. And I believe in you, you have never let me down."

That was it. Jeremy pulled her closer and kissed her. They layed there for a long time, kissing eachother passionately. Then Jeremy pulled himself away.

"I think that we are more than friends, Aelita."

Aelita agreed. She smiled, yawned and fell asleep. So did Jeremy.

There she was again. In the woods. No light, no road. Just Aelita. On the other side of the woods, she saw Jeremy. As she began to ran towards him, someone grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She heard Jeremy yelling her name, when someone dragged her deeper in to the woods.

Jeremy woke up. Aelita was sweating and burning hot. She was gasping air and swallowing her own spit. Jeremy took his blanket off and looked at her own girl suffering this nightmare.

"Aelita. Aelita!" He tried to wake her up, but it didn't work. He tried to grab her, but his hand slipped immediately off, since she was sweating so much.

"Aelita! AELITA!" Jeremy tried. Nothing worked. Maybe it wasn't a nightmare. Maybe she had some kind of virus?

Aelita was full of bruises and wounds. Dragging had stopped, and she heard Jeremy's voice getting closer. She couldn't breath and as soon as Jeremy came closer to her, she lost it. She was too tired to try to breath.

Aelita woke up, half screaming and half yelling. Then she began to cry. She collapsed on Jeremy's lap and cried.

"Jeremy that was horrible", she cried and cried. Jeremy kissed her wet hair.

"I'm here, don't worry, it was only just a dream", he said and slowly pulled Aelitas top and bra off, just to make her feel a little bit more cooler. He got shocked, when he saw all those wounds on Aelita's back.

Aelita got up. She sat in front of Jeremy without a shirt on. But he couldn't care less about it. He cared about Aelita's bruises and wounds around her arms and back.

Jeremy helped Aelita to stand up and lead her in front of a mirror.

"This is not good, Aelita", Jeremy said and held his hands on her shoulders.

"What the hell happened to me?" Aelita sobbed. Jeremy moved her hands, he hugged her behind ja kissed her head.

"I don't know, this is more than serious."

Aelita turned around and hugged Jeremy. He felt Aelita's naked skin on his own shirtless chest. It made them both feel a bit better.

"Are we dating, Jeremy?"

"Are you wondering about something like that, right after you wake up from your worst nightmare ever?"

"I am."

"Well, I guess we are", Jeremy said and kissed her. "But now you need to go to the shower."

Aelita nodded and left the room.

end of chapter 1

/I've been studying English for many many years but obviously there are some mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bloody Comeback

Chapter 2 - Bloody comeback

As Aelita walked on the hallway, she thought about her dream. Since when, dreams began to effect you in real life? She was dragged on the ground and got many bruises of it, but it was just a dream. Or was it? Aelita didn't want to believe it. They shut down the supercomputer, XANA was gone! It couldn't be possible. Just couldn't.

Aelita slowly entered the girls bathroom. She was alone. Perfect. She went to see herself from a mirror, just to see the damage in her back. She was shocked. One of the wounds was bleeding and her whole back was covered in blood. She needed help in washing herself, so she quietly left to get her phone. Aelita needed Yumi's help.

Meanwhile in a park:

Yumi, Odd and Ulrich were talking about Aelita's dream.

"How do you guys know that it isn't XANA?" Yumi asked quietly. She was nervous. Obviously. These kind of things were pretty rare.

"Because we won him. We turned off the supercomputer, so it shouldn't be even possible anymore." Odd said and whistled.

"Odd is right. These dreams are just memories from her past." Ulrich smiled and got closer to Yumi.

*Bzzz... Bzzz...*

Yumi grabbed her phone. The caller was Aelita. She was nervous. Something was wrong.

"Aelita? What's going on?"

"What? Your back? How?"

"I'm coming..."

Yumi hang up. She wasn't no longer nervous. She was terrified.

"Boys, we've got a problem. Aelita saw some kind of dream, someone dragged her and when she woke up, her back was full of bruises and wounds..." She whispered.

"No way, I don't believe that. Since when did you dreams start becoming true?" Odd laughed.

"You don't have to believe. I need to go help Aelita to wash her back, call Jeremy if you want more information..." Yumi yelled as she left the boys.

"When did Jeremy become violent?" Odd smirked. But Ulrich didn't hear it. He was worried about Aelita.

Aelita was shivering. She had never felt such pain in her life. She was walking back to girls bathroom, when she suddenly saw Yumi ran towards her.

"Oh my god, Aelita!" She yelled and hugged her. Aelita collapsed on her hands.

"Oww... Yumi... Not too tight..." Aelita shivered. Her back was extremely sore.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my... Don't worry I'll help you", Yumi put her hands around Aelita's shoulders and carefully began to lead her towards the bathroom.

Aelita held her tears as Yumi washed her back. Aelita's wound kept bleeding as Yumi rubbed dried blood off around it.

"XANA has awakened", Aelita whispered quietly. She wanted to say it carefully. She even wished that Yumi didn't hear it. But she of course did.

She collapsed on to the wet floor next to Aelita. Aelita saw the fear and despair on her face. Yumi began to cry. Aelita quickly turned her back and took Yumi's hand.

"We are not sure yet, don't worry…" Aelita comforted her. But it didn't work. Yumi held her hand tigher and cried even more.

"Yumi… Stand up, you're going to get wet…"

"No, Aelita. I thought about this as soon as you called, but I didn't want to scare you. First, you saw another nightmare. Then your dreams begin to effect you in real life. It's nothing else than XANA", Yumi sobbed as she stood up. "Now, let's wash your back and then we'll talk with Jeremy, okay? I have some bandage in my bag."

Aelita got dressed and left the bathroom together with Yumi. They knocked Jeremy's door.

Jeremy opened the door. He looked at girls, something was not right. Aelita still looked tired, Yumi was shocked.

"What's wrong girls?" He said and lead them to sit down on his bed.

"You should probably call Odd and Ulrich", Aelita said. "They need to hear this too."

Jeremy nodded.

Couple minutes after Ulrich and Odd showed up.

"Is it safe to enter?" Odd thought. Ulrich pushed him inside and looked serious. Jeremy greeted them. Aelita and Yumi didn't, they both stayed quiet.

"Girls…" Jeremy coughed. "Tell us what you are thinking about." Aelita lifted her head.

"It happened again, I'm surprised if you haven't been thinking about this too, Jeremy," she said. "You probably know that we should run the superscan."

Odd's jaw dropped. Ulrich sighed and slammed his hand against wall.

"Are you kidding me? We beated him!" he yelled.

"Ulrich, please calm down!" Yumi sobbed. "We know that! But explain me, why did Aelita get hurt so badly? Her back was covered in blood and bruises!"

Jeremy looked at Aelita. He saw it from her face. She knew it was had to open the supercomputer, once again.

"We'll do it", he said and took Aelita's hand on his. "I'll trust you, Aelita."

They all left Jeremy's room. It felt weird to walk back to the sewers.

"Jeremy… What if it is really XANA?" Aelita whispered while walking next to him. Jeremy put his hand around her shoulder.

"Then we'll fight him, and show him that we're not that weak he thinks we are." Aelita smiled as Jeremy stroke her hair and kept walking next to her.

"Look at them now, how cute!" Odd whispered to Ulrich's ear. Ulrich smiled and nodded. Then he looked at Yumi. Odd saw that and began to laugh.

"Odd, this is serious, keep quie…" Yumi was going to yell, until she saw Ulrich looking at her and smiling. She blushed.

"Hey guys, stop fighting", Aelita commanded. Jeremy opened the sewer deck.

"Ladies first", he said and smiled at Aelita and Yumi.

As they entered the elevator in the factory, Aelita sighed. This was the place where she was brought alive again. But this was also the place where she lost her father. Jeremy entered the code and pushed the button. Here we go again, he thought.

Door opened. They had to turn on the supercomputer first. When the supercomputer was turned on, they went two floors up by the elevator.

Jeremy entered his chair and began to type in numbers and codes.

"I'm about to run the superscan…" he said. Yumi looked suspicious.

"Last time, we ran this, it showed nothing. As Odd said back then: XANA isn't that kind of person who shows up like "Hey I'm back! she said quietly.

"We'll still need to test this out. If it shows something, we're screwed", Jeremy replied fast. He didn't want Aelita to go through another nightmare.

Couple minutes later the superscan was done. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"We should go to Lyoko", Aelita sighed. "I know it is XANA. He's just fooling us."

Jeremy looked at Aelita. Was she serious? No way, he thought. No way in hell he was going to let her princess go there. He stood up and took her hand.

"You're not going there. I'm not losing you. You're injured, you're just no… not going", he told her and held in his tears.

"I'll be fine, I can't feel anything in Lyoko", she whispered and touched Jeremy's cheek. She smiled as his boyfriend sniffled. He definetly cared about her. A lot. Aelita sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay here with you… but promise to let me go there if anything goes wrong."

"I'll go", Yumi said. "It's okay, I'll go check it out." Ulrich lifted his face towards Yumi.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to come with you?" he asked and looked a bit sad.

"You can come, if you want to", she said and smiled. "Aelita, stay here with Jeremy. We'll go check if there's anything going on there."

"Aww shit, I wanted to see Lyoko too!" Odd yelled and slammed his foot onto the floor. Yumi smiled.

"Sorry Odd!"

"Jeremy we're ready."

Jeremy began to type in codes.

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich."

"Virtualization!"

Sector 5 || Carthage

Yumi and Ulrich spawned next to each other, like always.

"Everything seems to be okay, Jer", Ulrich said and looked around himself once more. Yumi nodded. Everything was calm.

"Walk around a little bit."

They did. Nothing weird.

"Let's go further", Yumi looked at Ulrich. Everything was okay.

"I'll run the superscan, once more", Jeremy said and took his microphone off. "Everything is fine. I'll devirtualizate you two."

Couple minutes later, they all stood next to each other.

"Nothing weird. XANA's not back." Yumi was serious. "XANA would have attacked us while we were in Lyoko, if something was going on."

It was late. They all agreed with Yumi.

"Jeremy..." Aelita whispered, while they were walking back to school.

"I don't wanna sleep anymore."

Jeremy stopped and hugged her.

"You can sleep with me, I'll promise to wake you up if something happens."

Aelita smiled. She kissed Jeremy's cheek and took him by his hand.

"Good night, all!"

Jeremy opened his door. It was dark. Aelita walked inside and took her clothes off.

Jeremy blushed.

"Cmon, Jer! We hugged without shirts on, this is not a big deal", she said. They both laughed.

"Does your back still hurt?" Jeremy asked as Aelita was taking of her bra.

"A little bit. Could you please remove my bandage?"

Jeremy stepped forward. He got confused. Her back was clean.

"Does it look bad?" Aelita asked as Jeremy was staying quiet.

"It… Wow. I mean it looks okay. Don't worry."

Jeremy backed up a bit and sat on his bed. Aelita's back looked great, like nothing ever happened. Aelita put her pajamas on, as Jeremy was really thinking seriously.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Aelita crawled next to him and took his hand. "Still thinking about XANA?"

Jeremy squeezed her hand.

"No. I mean yes. No. No nothing is wrong. I mean… what?" He was confused by his own words, as he tried to struggle in thinking how to tell Aelita about her back.

Aelita gave him a big sigh and swept her hand back.

"I know, I still don't think this is normal, not at all! But why isn't XANA showing us any signs? He's gone, destroyed! Jeremy, even though I've been here for a long time, doesn't mean that I'm a normal person — because I'm not! You creat… I mean you brought me alive from pixels somehow… But I'm not normal, like you. And I don't know how to make you feel better, but let's just chill for now and…"

Jeremy looked shocked. What in the world was she talking about? Not a normal person… Hold on a minute, he thought.

"What? Not a normal person? Oh my god, Aelita you are just like us! Your body works just the way our body works like. What are you saying? Try to think now! Your back is fine! There are no more bruises or wounds, and…"

Aelita moved back from Jeremy's bed. She shook her head and lifted her next to Jeremy's mirror. He was right, her back was fine…

"Okay, I'm sorry I'll take my words back", she said and collapsed on the floor. Jeremy stood up from his bed and sat next to her.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that. Come here…" He grabbed her and pulled close to his body. Aelita sobbed.

"We left the supercomputer on…" Damn Jeremy forgot about that. It was late already. They couldn't leave the Kadic anymore.

"We'll turn it off tomorrow."

Aelita hugged him and gave him a small kiss. They both snuggled their way under Jeremy's blanket. Aelita seemed tired, but kept her eyes open.

"Please, try to get some sleep." She said and slightly poked Jeremy's stomach. She began to swirl her finger around his body as she talked to him.

"I'll fall asleep as soon as I feel like it. But I promise to get some sleep too."

Jeremy sighed, pulled her close to him and kissed her hair. Butterflies were flying around his stomach as Aelita explored his tired body.

"I'll trust you princess, but promise to not stay awake for too long."

Quickly, Aelita noticed how Jeremy fell asleep. She lifted her blanket and got up. Slowly, without making too much noice, she inched towards Jeremy's computer.

It took her a while before she got all the codes right. His password was easy though, "Aelita". Aelita slowly ran the superscan. Supercomputer was on, anything could happen.

She left the computer on, as she snuggled next to Jeremy. They would hear if something was wrong. Superscan would inform them.


End file.
